


The Scarf

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [243]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gifts, Sam's love of plaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: It was really nice of her, honestly, to get him a gift. Even if it was a gag gift.





	

The package shows up at one of their PO boxes, and Sam opens it with the caution due to a mysterious, unsolicited package showing up at one of the secret PO boxes of practically friendless, justifiably paranoid men.

It’s a scarf. More to the point, it’s a two-tone red plaid scarf with a little note pinned to it.

 _Didn’t think you had one of these in your weirdly impressive collection. Thought I’d take that credit card for a walk_.

_–Claire_

Sam shakes his head. The credit card was so she’d never had to be afraid of going without a meal or a warm place to sleep, not for snarky gift buying.

Then again, she’s eighteen, and Sam thinks it’s safe to assume that it’s been a long time since she’s had money to spend. Some spending is to be expected. And, really, it’s touching she thought to spend some money on a gift for him,

Sam knows full well that, really, it’s a gag gift, but, somehow, he’s soon wearing it all the time regardless. Whenever it’s cold enough, and sometimes when it’s not really cold enough but he just wants to wear it. He wears it grocery shopping and to the library and even on hunts.

Part of him just appreciates that it’s a gift, that Claire thought of him, because things like that don’t happen often. Part of him just likes it. So, he likes plaid. He fell for Claire’s joke. Whatever. It’s a warm scarf.

It finally gets wrecked on a vampire hunt in South Dakota with Jody. Blood spatter, of course, and Sam isn’t able to tend to it quickly enough to get it out, leaving part of the scarf a permanent ugly rusty brown color, obvious enough to what the stain is, making the scarf something Sam obviously can’t wear in public anymore. He supposes he could wear it around the Bunker, which does get pretty cold, but it’s just not the same anymore.

It’s four weeks later when they stop by the PO box to find a new package.

_Jody told me you wrecked it. Be more careful with this one–I bought it with my own cash._

– _Claire_

Sam smiles and pulls it out of the box. This one is grey plaid, and even softer than the last one. It’s incredibly sweet of Claire to do this. She’ll probably claim it’s just a joke at the expense of Sam’s fashion sense if ever pressed about it, but Sam knows better.

He immediately puts his new scarf on.


End file.
